


Trial Run

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendly banter, Gen, M/M, both work, cadets in training, could be read as shippy or not, cuddling for warmth, really up in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rex and Cody are on a trial mission, and run out of fuel.





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I apparently needed to write thanks to [jasjuliet's](http://jasjuliet.tumblr.com/) beautiful [ piece. ](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/141812068979/jasjuliet-great-prompt-from-a-late-night)

Rex was staring out into the constant rain, while Cody was chewing at his nails,  _ again _ . 

“Vod, you need to stop that. You’re going to make them bleed again, and we are out of bacta.” Cody grunted his dissent, but stopped his chewing. 

They were on an extended trial mission, one of their last before they were sent to the front. They needed to last an entire month in this muddy, wet hell hole with limited supplies and zero backup. They were most of the way through, but almost out of just about everything. 

Rex was currently contemplating on trying to find something that they could feed their dwindling fire with. Their heating unit died before the first week was out, and had been burning whatever they could find. They had run through their supply of flammable materials that were found nearby the previous rotation. 

During the day, it wasn’t too big of a problem, it was relatively warm and swampy, thanks to the perpetual rain. But when night came, it was palpable, even in the eternal twilight of the place. The rain turned to ice, and made the ground more slick than it already was. The sound on their shelter was maddening. Neither of them had gotten a decent amount of sleep since they landed. They were exhausted, hungry and in a desperate in need of a shave. Rex ran his hand over his overlong hair.  _ Desperate _ need of a shave.

“Come back from the entry, Rex. It’s too late to go hunting and it’s getting cold again.” Cody scolded.

Rex rolled his eyes, “Yes,  _ Sir _ .”

“Shut it. Just because I’m a CC doesn’t mean anything between us; you know that.” Cody scrunched his forehead, “Besides you just lectured me not five minutes ago.”

Rex started to shut the entry as he smiled at Cody, “True. But you really do need to stop biting your fingers. They are going to get infected.”

“And you need to keep the entrance shut so we don’t freeze tonight.” Cody shot back, smile creeping onto his lips.

Rex shot him a rude gesture before securing the flaps of the shelter closed.

Unfortunately, the last of their fuel for the fire burned twice as hot, but also twice as fast, and they ran out halfway through the night. 

They were both shivering before long. Rex’s teeth were chattering together so hard, he was giving himself a headache.

“Get over here before you shake yourself apart.”  Rex could hear the waiver in Cody’s voice, but chose not to say anything, grateful for the invitation. 

They were both used to sleeping in close quarters; they had slept in each other’s pods often when they had been smaller, and able to fit easily. They unfortunately grew out of that faster than either of them preferred. So they had gotten used to sleeping separate, as much as they missed being near each other.

They had been sleeping within arm’s reach the entire trial, but neither of them had breached the barrier that had been created between them, besides an occasional touch, to be sure the other was there, and okay. But Cody was inviting him back in, allowing him back in that space. Rex couldn’t say no to that. He curled in close to Cody, who wrapped an arm around him to pull him close, “Gotta stay warm, yeah?” 

Rex tried to answer, but it only came out as a barely understandable stuttered ‘yes’. 

They stayed curled together until both of their shivering settled down. It was incredible how much more relaxing it was just resting skin to skin with Cody was. The constant skittering of ice on their shelter was dimmed, and the cold was being kept at bay. Rex felt like he could actually sleep, for the first time since they landed on this godsforsaken planet.

Rex pulled back a little, “Hey, Codes?”

Cody hummed in response.

Rex leaned back in and whispered against Cody’s skin, “Thank you.”

Rex could feel Cody’s smile before he gave Rex a kiss to his temple. “Anytime for you, Rex.”   
  
They didn’t bother getting fuel for the fire for the rest of the trial, and made it through just fine.


End file.
